Virée et retournée
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Cuddy découvre un certain secret de Cameron qui change le comportement des deux femmes. House s'interroge sur leurs réactions mais il n'aura peut-être pas le temps d'aller plus loin... Hameron, sans spoilers.
1. Habituel sans l'être

Histoire issue d'un de mes rêves, fiction courte (premier chapitre aussi), il y aura maximum 4 chapitres. Hameron, sans spoilers.

**Virée et retournée**

**Chapitre 1 : Habituel sans l'être**.

Appartement d'Allison.

Un matin, ensoleillé paraîtrait-il, semblait être comme tous les autres. Une lueur de lumière passa entre deux stores de la chambre d'Allison Cameron. Elle se réveilla doucement et se mit lentement les mains devant son visage, afin de se protéger de cette forte luminosité. Elle se redressa, semblant nostalgique. Elle plongea dans ses pensées comme elle l'aurait fait dans un bon bain d'eau froide, mais elle secoua la tête pour vider son esprit de ses sombres souvenirs. Elle se leva sans peine et sans précipitations. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait plus sommeil, un matin comme les autres, pensait-elle. Elle s'habilla, et après avoir regardé vivement l'heure, elle s'allongea sur son doux matelas et rédigea quelques lignes qu'elle ne mit guère longtemps à maculer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule qui indiquait maintenant sept heures onze, avant de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, plus pensive que jamais.

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

Allison arriva à peu près une demi heure en retard dans le bureau où elle travaillait avec son prétendu cher patron. Elle s'excusa de son retard et prit place sur une chaise libre après que House lui en est donné la permission. Chase, un de ses collègues, semblait plus penser à Allison qu'à son travail au contraire de Foreman, son autre collaborateur. Un silence régnait paisiblement tandis que les regards étaient fixés sur le tableau, certains ébahis, d'autres penseurs. L'entrée de Cuddy les fit tous les quatre sursauter avant de se retourner.

**- Désolée. Greg, une autre plainte de monsieur… Menval. Prochaine plainte et tu auras affaire sérieusement à un avocat !** S'indigna-t-elle.

Cette façon familière de lui parler n'était pas surprenante. Cela faisait quelques semaines que le diagnosticien et sa supérieure étaient ensembles. Cela dérangeait quelque peu le personnel, certains pensaient que c'était un nouveau prétexte pour ne pas se faire renvoyer, Allison ne supportait pas de les voir collés tout le temps, et Chase, lui, ne comprenait pas la réaction des autres, pour ne pas changer.

**- Le portugais ? Ah oui, lui. La prochaine fois il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'intéresser plus à ma canne qu'à son état de santé… Le pauvre, il a réellement cru qu'il allait se muter en Bambi, j'ai dû le tirer de ses fantasmes, c'est tout.** Se défendit House.

**- Et tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de menacer un patient, et de lui faire une piqûre totalement inutile !** Répliqua la directrice.

Après ses dernières paroles, elle sortit de la salle de diagnostic pour rejoindre ses chers papiers. Allison soupira, elle avait vraiment peur de les voir se faire des mamours devant eux. House semblait perplexe et ordonna à ses médecins de rentrer chez eux.

La jeune femme avait préféré prendre un petit remontant à la cafétéria avec ses deux associés plutôt que de rentrer chez elle. Ils discutaient de ci et d'autres mais elle fut la moins bavarde. Leur biper sonna un par un et ils étaient alors obligés de partir, laissant leurs affaires à porter de main. C'est ce qui sembla le plus réjouir Cuddy, car elle guettait la scène de loin et sembla s'intéresser au petit carnet qui dépassait maladroitement du sac de l'immunologiste. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, mais surtout très discrètement. Arrivée à la table, elle saisit le carnet et le tira du sac précipitamment. Elle s'éloigna et s'adossa au mur, non loin de la cafétéria. Elle ouvrit très lentement la première page en carton et se figea nette. Elle feuilletait les pages unes par unes tandis que Cameron arrivait. Cuddy ne l'avait pas vue et continuer de parcourir les lignes du regard. L'immunologiste poussa une exclamation quand elle vit que son calepin n'était plus dans sa sacoche. Elle fouilla plus bruyamment pendant que ses collègues lui demandaient ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle releva la tête et devint rouge en voyant la directrice lire sans gêne son agenda. Elle voulut accourir et protester mais la simple pensée de savoir que ce qu'elle écrivait avait été lu était pour elle comme d'apprendre qu'elle s'était fait virer.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** S'exclama Chase.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires… Oh que non !**

Tandis qu'elle parlait elle s'approchait de Cuddy qui releva enfin la tête. Ses yeux étaient presque devenus noirs de fureur et fixait longuement l'immunologiste. Cette dernière devenait quant à elle rouge, de honte ou de fureur ? Elle pensait bien que c'était les deux. La patronne lui balança le carnet violemment et s'en alla, d'un air déconcerté que Cameron n'avait jamais vu au paravent. Allison resta bouche bée devant sa réaction et cette fois-ci ce fut House qui arriva.

**- J'ai entendu dire que vous faites des vôtres, maintenant ?** Ironisa-t-il.

**- Qui vous a dit ça ?**

**- Hmm… Wilson a vu défiler Li… Euh Cuddy et il m'a prévenu. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Questionna-t-il.

**- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Ni celles de Cuddy, quand vous la verrez, pensez de le lui dire avant de vous jeter sur elle !** Cria-t-elle.

**- Ooooh… Je suis mort de trouille…** Murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Une fois hors de sa vue, le diagnosticien partit à son tour, mais en direction du bureau de sa compagne. Il avait clairement envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, la curiosité le rongeait. Ce qui lui ressemblait le plus dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il se fichait royalement de blesser qui que ce soit.

Il arriva au bureau de la directrice et la vit sangloter sur son fauteuil. Il s'assit dans un petit coin de ce même fauteuil et lui fit un bref sourire.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Cameron ?** Interrogea House.

**- ça… ne te regarde pas.**

**- Baah, si ça m'intéresse, il s'agit tout de même de mon employée…**

Il fixa longuement les yeux de la directrice qui étaient noyés dans les larmes. Elle semblait grimaçait quand il avait prononcé cette phrase.

**- Et il s'agit aussi de toi.**

Sa grimace s'effaça, laissant répondre au sourire qu'il lui adressait. Il essuya ses larmes et s'amuser maintenant avec sa canne.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Répéta-t-il.

**- Laisses tomber, ça ne te regarde vraiment pas. Ça ne te gênera pas dans ton travail, ni dans le mien.**

Elle détacha son regard du bout de bois qui tournait de manière assez erratique, et fixa maintenant la réaction de l'homme.

**- Et dans son travail à elle ?**

**- C'est moins important que le nôtre.**

**- Et bien, son travail fait parti du mien, me semble-t-il ? Comment elle ferait sinon pour me faire porter toutes ses bévues ?**

**- Arrêtes de t'intéresser à elle, si il y avait le moindre problème, je la virerais.**

Elle afficha un sourire malicieux qu'il scruta longuement. Il déposa ensuite son regard dans ses yeux, essayant peut-être de comprendre ce qu'elle manigançait.

**- Toi non plus, ne te mêles pas dans les affaires des autres. Je t'atteins peut-être un peu trop, non ?** Plaisanta House.

Il se leva et sortit. Tandis qu'il boitait, il réfléchissait longuement à la réaction des deux femmes avec qui il travaillait. Peut-être aurait-il tord, pour la première fois, de regarder plus loin que ses yeux ne le lui permettait…


	2. Sous la pluie

**Chapitre 2 : Sous la pluie**

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro

Cameron tentait de réfléchir sur le toit, mais c'était peine perdue à cause de ses deux autres collègues qui avaient insisté pour l'accompagner. Ils avaient commencé par lui poser quelques questions, mais leur sujet avait vite laissé place à des blagues qu'ils se faisaient entre eux. _Des garçons…_ Avait-elle commencé à pensé, mais peu importe les pensées qu'elle éprouvait pour ses amis, elle essayait plutôt d'imaginer la scène qui pouvait bien se dérouler entre ses deux supérieurs. Elle s'imaginait une scène où Cuddy lui révélait tout, puis House qui se décide à mener la vie dure à son employée… Non, inconcevable, elle ne voulait pas d'une scène comme ça, et malgré qu'elle ne fût pas du tout dans la même longueur d'onde que la directrice, elle n'était pas aussi lâche que ça. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit son prénom prononcé derrière elle. C'était encore Chase qui s'amusait à raconter des idioties en ignorant qu'elle était là. Ne supportant plus cette atmosphère, elle rentra dans le bâtiment et elle vit en bas des marches, son patron.

**- Je voulais vous voir…** Commença-t-il.

**- Vous m'avez déjà vue, prenez des photos, ça m'évitera beaucoup de problèmes.** Ironisa-t-elle.

**- Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Cuddy.**

**- Évidemment, c'est important de me faire les yeux doux s'il s'agit ensuite de me rendre la vie impossible ! Allez demander à Cuddy, elle vous répondra, elle, au moins !**

**- Malheureusement pour vous, elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle considère que c'est un secret que je ne dois pas savoir. Réellement, quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il ne faut pas savoir quelque chose, n'avez-vous pas la terrible envie d'être au courant ?**

Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Toutes ses craintes avaient été effacées en apprenant qu'en effet, la directrice n'était pas aussi lâche qu'elle le pensait. Elle tenta de réfléchir à une réponse, mais elle fut prise de terreur en réalisant que maintenant, il avait se débattre pour savoir.

**- Non. Je n'ai jamais eut des envies pareilles.** Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**- Ça c'est la preuve que vous ne voulez pas que je sache. Oh vous savez, j'ai plus d'une arme à mon artillerie…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Cuddy ?**

**- Je viens de vous le dire : rien. Vous avez peur qu'elle dise quelque chose qui ne faut pas ?**

**- J'ai surtout peur qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi en vous faisant les yeux doux, ou plutôt le décolleté profond.**

**- Oh, c'est pervers que ce vous dites là…**

**- Quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin mettre un terme à cette discussion ?**

**- Dites aux deux zigotos de rentrer, vous aussi par la même occasion. Et cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une obligation.**

Il s'appuya sur sa canne et fit volte-face. Sur l'effet de devoir remonter, Allison eut un haut-le-cœur, mais elle était obligée d'écouter les ordres de son supérieur avec le soulagement d'avoir un peu de repos ensuite. Elle remonta donc les marches une par une sans plus de précipitation. Elle arriva en haut des marches et lança un regard désespéré en voyant son patron s'éloignait voir Cuddy. Elle se retourna et regarda avec appréhension ses collègues tout en s'approchant.

**- House nous ordonne de rentrer chez nous. Il ne veut pas nous voir traîner dans l'hôpital…** Dit-elle silencieusement mais de manière audible.

Elle se repartit dans la direction opposée sans prendre la peine d'attendre quiconque. Elle s'essuya une petite larme qui coulait lentement sur sa joue pâle. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, mais elle était obligée de faire face à la situation. Elle se rejoignit Chase quand elle entendit la prononciation de son prénom une seconde fois.

**- Arrêtes donc de faire ta pauvre, pourquoi tu es si triste ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le temps qui te fait pleurer ?** Dit-il avec ironie.

Elle leva son regard vers le ciel, couvert de nuage. Elle avait la nette impression que c'était le ciel qui était attristé par son comportement, et non l'inverse.

**- Non, et ce n'est pas tes affaires. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je répète cette phrase avant de me faire comprendre ?** Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard noir à Foreman qui lui aussi semblait être inquiet par sa léthargie. Déstabilisé par ce regard, il sortit accompagné de Chase, laissant Allison seule, sous les nuages qui lui donnaient un air encore plus attristé. Elle sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur elle et glisser sur ses joues, pouvant faire croire à certains qu'elle pleurait. Il y eut ensuite la tempête, elle se sentait presque sous une cascade et regardait mélancoliquement l'eau tomber des nuages gris, qui ressemblaient à présent à d'immenses cotons qui se pressaient fortement.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne m'écoutez jamais ?** Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et lança un regard furtif à son patron avant de regarder le sol.

**- Votre douche est en panne ? Non mais je dis ça, parce qu'il y a bien d'autres moyens de faire trempette…** Ironisa-t-il.

Elle détourna son regard et s'avança au bout du toit. Elle observa tristement les voitures passer, et leur passager activant les essuie-glaces. Un frisson se fit sentir dans son dos. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os mais ne trouvait pas la force de rentrer chez elle, ni même de retourner s'abriter. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle hoqueta de surprise et regarda sinistrement les yeux éperdus de l'homme. Elle se sentait presque rougir mais son visage laissait l'immonde laideur d'une femme affligée. Elle n'était en rien écœurante, mais sa splendeur se perdait laissant place à un sourire incrédule et un corps presque sans âme. Elle-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction, elle savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un devait savoir ce qu'elle cachait bien que ça semblait presque être une évidence, mais elle était néanmoins déçue par le comportement de ses compagnons vis-à-vis d'elle-même.

**- Si ça peut vous rassurer, Cuddy ne m'a toujours rien dit…** Dit-il tristement.

**- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rajouter une couche sur mon prétendu malheur…**

Ses mains tremblaient. De froid ou de solitude ? Elle pensait bien que les deux ne seraient pas faux, mais elle n'avait pas du tout la tête à réfléchir sur une question aussi stupide.

**- Je… Cuddy à découvert quelque chose que je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'elle découvre, j'en suis déçue mais le plus agaçant dans tout ça c'est que tout le monde maintenant essaie de comprendre. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine…** Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix frissonnante.

**- Est-ce une raison pour se faire souffrir ? Elle sait très bien garder les secrets, croyez-moi, et elle ne le révélera à personne.**

Un nouveau frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna libérant ainsi son bras de la douce main de son patron. Elle tenta de fixer plus de quelques secondes les yeux de House mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle commença à se retourner quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud contre elle. Ce n'était pas cette fois-ci la main de son supérieur, mais il venait vraiment de l'enlacer. Pendant un certain nombre de secondes elle se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas être frigorifié par ce temps, mais ce n'était pas sa pensée la plus importante. Elle profita de l'occasion pour se lover contre lui tout en pleurant. Personne n'aurait pu faire la différence si il s'agissait de larmes ou d'eau de pluie. Un bruit de sursaut sembla retentir à l'intérieur du bâtiment, non loin d'eux. Cameron se dégagea et observa la situation.

**- L… Lisa ?** Beugla House.

Cuddy était dressée devant la porte, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. On l'aurait presque confondue avec un automate. Elle courut à l'intérieur de l'hôpital sans laisser le temps à House de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce dernier lança un dernier regard triste à Cameron avant de partir à la rencontre de la directrice. Allison ferma les poings… Encore une fois, c'était la compagne de House qui gâchait tous les bons moments qu'elle passait en la compagnie de son supérieur. D'un pas lent et peu certain elle alla s'abritait, pensant elle-même qu'elle n'en avait plus la force.

**- Impossible… Vraiment impossible…** Dit-elle à sa propre adresse.

Une fois abritée, elle partit en direction des vestiaires, laissant derrière elle la trace de l'eau qui s'était avant posé sur ses vêtements. Peut-être que quelqu'un allait glisser sur les flaques d'eau qu'elle laissait ? Autrefois elle aurait tout fait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais cette fois-ci elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle ne s'en souciait pas. La seule chose qui comptait pour elle c'était d'espérer se lever en sueur dan son lit en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve. Mais c'était impossible, elle était quasiment morte de froid, et dans un rêve, on n'avait pas cette sensation là.

Arrivée aux vestiaires des femmes, elle saisit une serviette proprement pliée dans son casier. Elle s'essuya sa chevelure luisante due à la pluie, puis alla se changer. Le mieux pour le moment était d'éviter de se faire remarquer, surtout si Cuddy rodait toujours dans l'hôpital. Une fois ses vêtements mis, et s'être re-coiffée convenablement, elle rangea ses affaires et sortit. La première pensée qui lui vint, était évidemment adressée à House. Que faisait-il ? L'avait-il accusée de cette tendresse qui avait sûrement déplu à sa patronne ? Ces questions, elles tournaient dans son esprit depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, la persuadant qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer. Elle espérait vivement que House est trouvé un bon mensonge qui justifierait tout sans dénoncer personne, mais espérait encore plus que Cuddy ne trouve pas comme vengeance de dévoiler son secret. Elle fut rassurée en repassant en boucle les paroles rassurantes de House. A peu près soulagée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

**- Deux minutes, Dr.Cameron !**

Allison se retourna, tremblante. Cette voix, elle l'avait reconnue. C'était Cuddy qui l'appelait. Elle avait un regard noir et le ton de sa voix laissait dire que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

**- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Répondit-elle d'une voix à peine perceptible.

**- Ce que j'ai vu dans votre carnet, et ce que j'ai vu sur le toit…**

Elle marqua une pause. Les poings de Cameron se resserrèrent et ses doigts étaient presque blancs à présent.

**- Me donne une assez bonne raison pour vous virer.**


	3. Pourquoi?

**Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi ?**

Appartement de Cameron.

Allongée sur son lit, nez dans l'oreiller qui était à présent noyé dans de chaudes larmes, Allison ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une haine atroce envers Cuddy. Elle essayait de penser à ce que lui avait dit House, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Seuls les mots bien audibles de la directrice résonnaient dans sa tête comme une chanson qui passait en boucle. Elle était virée. C'était fini. La chose qu'elle redoutait le plus s'était désormais produite. Elle redoutait ses mots encore plus que son secret révélé. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que Cuddy était en effet furieuse de la tendresse sous la pluie, elle redoutait encore plus que House lui demande pourquoi elle a été virée et que la directrice lui dévoile tout. Dans de profondes et sombres pensées elle réussie vainement à trouver le sommeil.

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Sa voix résonnait à travers tout le bureau. C'était le seul mot que House avait réussi à dire, sa voix était sûre, ses yeux perçants fixaient ceux de la directrice.

**- J'ai mes raisons.** Répondit-elle.

**- C'est en rapport avec son secret ?** Questionna-t-il, plus furieux que jamais.

**- Oui.**

**- Tu m'as assuré que ce n'était pas important !**

**- Si, maintenant ça l'ait.**

**- Tu es énervée qu'on se soit enlacés ?**

L'expression de la patronne changea subitement. Elle avait maintenant un air dégoûté qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était dans le bon.

**- Votre relation commence à vous gêner dans votre job, et je prend des précautions…** Dit-elle.

**- Écoutes-moi, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a enlacé !**

Cuddy se figea, comme si elle avait entendu la chose la plus immonde, la plus absurde que l'on pourrait dire. Son air décontenancé ne faisait qu'éveillé la curiosité du médecin déchaîné.

**- Si tu ne veux pas la reprendre… Alors c'est moi qui partirai.**

Sur ses derniers mots il sortit de la salle avec une telle fureur que la vitre se brisa. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu réagir ainsi, et personne ne se doutaient une seule seconde qu'il pourrait s'inquiéter pour une personne. Où allait-il à présent ? Lui-même ne le savait pas, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. On lui cachait quelque chose, il n'aimait pas ça mais il avait le sentiment que Cameron n'y était pas pour rien dedans. Évidemment puis que c'était son secret que l'on cachait… Soudain il eut une idée… Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il sortit de l'hôpital sentant soudainement une pluie forte se verser sur lui. Il se précipita vers sa moto et l'enfourcha.

Durant le trajet, House n'avait pratiquement pas fait attention de ralentir, il prenait les virages bien trop serrés et manquait plusieurs fois de percuter une voiture. Arrivé à destination, il descendit maladroitement ; la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée et son pantalon collait. Il entra dans l'immeuble et se pressa d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, où les secondes semblaient pour lui être des heures. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et il sortit, il prit la direction de la porte qui menait à l'appartement de Cameron et se mit à frapper machinalement avec sa canne, faisant comprendre que c'était lui. Il attendit plus de dix minutes, dix minutes pendant lesquelles il continuait toujours de toquer sans s'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite, laissant place à une jeune femme pâle, des yeux rouges injectés de sang et les traits tirés de la fatigue, il s'agissait de Cameron. En le voyant, elle ouvrit la bouche essayant de prononcer un quelconque mot, mais sa gorge sèche l'en empêchait. Il fit un pas en avant elle l'enlaça. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle pensait tellement ne jamais plus le voir... Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position puis House libéra son étreinte.

**- Pourquoi… Vous êtes là ?** Demanda-t-elle tremblante.

**- Cuddy est une idiote… Elle n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi…**

Il serra sa canne qui trembla sous la pression. Cameron s'éloigna et alla chercher une serviette qu'elle lui tendit. Il la prit et s'essuya.

**- Je voulais juste voir votre réaction face à ça…** Ajouta-t-il.

Il détourna le regard ne voulant pas qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit.

**- Vous êtes venu seulement pour voir comment je réagis quand j'apprends que je suis virée ? **Demanda Cameron.

**- Oui.**

**- Vous mentez ! Cuddy vous a dit que ça avait un rapport avec mon secret !**

**- Comment le savez-vous ?**

Il la regarda avec appréhension, cherchant à comprendre. Elle n'avait pas pu les observer, elle n'avait pas non plus était en communication avec la directrice, alors comment ?

**- Parce que justement… ça a un rapport avec mon secret. Elle me l'a dit en personne…** Répondit-elle, la voix incertaine.

**- Et pourquoi je serais en train de vous mentir ?**

**- Parce que vous voulez savoir ce secret.**  
Il regarda furtivement le sol mais il n'arrivait à présent plus à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Il savait très bien que c'était une simple idée qui lui avait fait venir ici, et maintenant il lui devait des explications…

**- Non….** Dit-il simplement, d'une voix douce et à peine audible.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle ne recula pas. Elle baissa juste la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Elle sursauta ensuite en entendant la canne tombait violemment sur le sol puis elle sentit la main de son ancien patron se poser sur son menton et lui relevait doucement le visage. Elle cilla des yeux essayant d'essuyer ses larmes et il profita de cette simple fraction de seconde pour l'embrasser.

Elle fut d'abord surprise. Il était l'amant de Cuddy, et non le sien et pourtant ce simple penchant sur leur relation portait à croire qu'elle pouvait bien se tromper. Elle répondit lentement au baiser tout en se posant diverses questions, dont elle ne trouvait toujours pas de réponses. Elle voulait savoir, mais savoir quoi ? Elle voulait tellement de réponses, ou même des signes, mais tout était flou. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était effectivement pas si innocente que ce que l'on pouvait croire, mais il venait tout de même de l'embrasser. Ce simple baiser lui rappelait de biens mauvais souvenirs mais qui étaient à présent du passé. Tout lui paraissait nouveau, elle se sentait presque revivre avec uniquement un baiser de House. Il lui semblait aussi magique que crétin, aussi charmant que sadique et aussi attirant que repoussant. Elle fit un brusque retour à la réalité quand il se dégagea. Plus de deux minutes s'étaient écoulées. Deux minutes aussi rapides que magistrales. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire, et c'était aussi le cas du médecin. Il la retenait collée contre lui essayant d'immortaliser ce moment. Puis le silence fut rompu.

**- La prochaine fois, évitez de philosopher pendant qu'on s'embrasse. Je ne me plains pas mais ça laisse tout de même un arrière goût désagréable.** Dit House ironiquement.

**- La… La prochaine fois ?**

**- On ne sait jamais…**

**- Et Cuddy ?**

**- On s'en fout de Cuddy… D'ailleurs son avis ne compte même plus pour moi, j'ignore le secret que vous gardez toutes les deux, mais elle vous a virée sans raison valable.**

Cameron se dégagea des bras de House et fixa à nouveau le sol. Les images tournaient dans sa tête… Tout était passé si rapidement…

**- Arrêtez de réfléchir…**

**- Elle avait… une bonne raison… Et je devrais d'ailleurs la remercier de garder le silence…**

**- La remercier ?! Vous plaisantez !**

Mais elle ne semblait pas plaisanter, elle réfléchissait tellement qu'elle en avait presque la migraine.

**- Peu importe, hors de question de ne plus vous avoir dans l'équipe, vous êtes essentielle.** Continua-t-il.

Il ramassa sa canne avec douleur, et s'apprêta à récupérer aussi la serviette mais Cameron fut plus rapide que lui. Elle était à genoux à coté de lui et lui souriait gentiment. Elle se releva en lui tendant la main. Il lui rendit d'abord son sourire avant d'attraper la main de la jeune femme avec hésitation. Le contact les déstabilisa tous les deux et une fois relevé, Allison semblait tellement perdue qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière, mais House la rattrapa à temps et en profita pour la blottir à nouveau contre lui.

**- Merci…** Dit-elle timidement.

Elle se libéra de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, mais elle le tenait toujours, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

**- De rien.**

Il la regardait avec dans les yeux une petite lueur douce et chaude qui empourpra les joues de l'immunologiste. Elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant ce regard là. Elle entendit un petit rire en provenance de l'infirme et elle lui adressa un second sourire, plus timide.

**- Quand est-il pour mon poste ?** Dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

**- Eh bien vous revenez. A part si vous ne voulez pas, évidemment.**

**- Bien sûr que je veux, mais...il nous faut l'accord de Cuddy...**

**- Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle me garde parce que je soigne des cas difficile, si elle refuse de vous prendre, je ferais mal mon travail et elle devra me virer. Dans tous les cas elle est perdante.**

Elle essaya de répondre mais il l'embrassa une seconde fois. Un prompt baiser cette fois-ci. "La prochaine fois" était venue. Elle était tellement sous le choc que toute pensée était épargnée.

**- Je vous amène à l'hôpital. Euh, non pas parce que vous êtes malade, pour travailler rassurez-vous…**

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et reposa la serviette qu'elle portait depuis quelques minutes. Elle en profita aussi pour prendre un manteau et l'enfiler rapidement. Elle s'arrêta en voyant que House l'observait, ce qui avait don de la faire rougir.

**- Il y a un problème ?**

Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, mais elle se sentait obligée de poser cette question, pour rompre le silence. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin et ils partirent tous les deux vers l'hôpital.

Une dizaine de minutes après, ils étaient arrivés dans le bâtiment et marchèrent jusqu'au bureau. Autour d'eux, de nombreux chuchotements s'élevaient. Ils n'en étaient pas surpris puisque quand Allison fit part de ses mauvais pressentiments, House lui avait prit la main et l'emmenait de force vers le bureau de Cuddy. Leur contact semblait avoir un certain effet sur les infirmières, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la réaction de la directrice. En les voyant arrivés ainsi, elle se leva brusquement et fit le tour de son bureau pour se mettre face à eux. Cameron tenta de lâcher la main de House mais il la retint de force.

**- Je suis venu pour t'annoncer que Cameron revenait dans mon équipe.** Commença House.

Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, il semblait même calme. Il était sûr de lui, contrairement à l'immunologiste.

**- Et en quel honneur ?!** Fit la voix de la directrice.

**- Oh, c'est trop de plaisir de considérer cela comme de l'honneur… Disons que j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas travailler sans la compagnie de Sainte Allison .**

En entendant la prononciation de son prénom par son supérieur, Sainte Allison comme il l'avait dit, eut un sursaut surprenant. Elle devint rouge et détourna le regard douteux de la directrice, préférant contempler la vitre brisée.

**- Et ce ne serait pas demander la lune que de m'en parler avant ?**

**- Tu m'as parlé de tes intentions de virer Allison ? Ah si, pardon, tu m'as justement dit que tu l'aurais déjà fait. C'est étrange comme on peut changer d'avis tout à coup. Donc j'en reviens au point final, elle revient dans mon équipe.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'aucune raison te pousser à la virer. **

**- C'est son secret qui me pousse à la virer.**

Les joues de l'immunologiste s'empourprèrent à nouveau quand elle sentit les regards se poser sur elle.

**- Un jour où l'autre, il faudra tout dire, non, ? Je suis sûre que votre nouveau supérieur en sera ravis !** Dit Cuddy d'un ton ironique.

Cameron fixa ensuite les yeux de son patron. Était-il nécessaire de tout avouer, maintenant, devant _lui_ ?

**- Je… Euh…** Commença-t-elle.

Mais les mots ne sortaient pas, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle entendait le ricanement de la patronne s'élevait. House passait son regard de l'une à l'autre.

**- Quelqu'un pourra m'expliquer un jour ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il.

Cameron rougit brusquement puis les mots sortirent aussi rapidement que simplement.

**- Je vous aime.**


	4. Virée et retournée

**Chapitre 4 : Virée et retournée**

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

**_- Je vous aime_**

Ces dernières paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de House, même si l'envie de percevoir un autre son disparaissait totalement dans son fond. Son regard se vidait peu à peu de toutes expressions et sa bouche était semi-ouverte laissant paraître clairement son étonnement. A plusieurs reprises, Cuddy soupira de plus belles et semblait gratter son bureau, mais ce genre de détails ne préoccupait pas encore l'esprit du diagnosticien. Pas même l'entrée du cancérologue, Wilson.

**- Dé… Quoi ?** S'exprima-t-il.

House s'était approché de Cameron et l'avait embrassé, devant la directrice, et devant à présent son ami. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu, ou peut-être, peu lui importait, il ne voulait simplement pas gâcher cette prise de contact sous prétexte qu'il a été repéré. L'immunologiste manifesta sa surprise en restant immobile quelques secondes puis elle se joignit à ce miraculeux baiser, semblant lui faire comprendre qu'elle se fichait des entrées de quiconque. Ils commencèrent à mettre en action d'autres choses que leurs lèvres qui brûlaient presque de tout cet interminable désir qui était né en eux depuis longtemps, les faisant presque fondre de plaisir. La canne tomba au sol faisant retentir un bruit perçant particulièrement désagréable qui ne parvint même pas à leurs oreilles. On aurait pu croire que rien en ce monde n'aurait pu les arrêter, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, la respiration saccadée. Ils se fixaient maintenant, essayant de lire les pensées de l'autre simplement par l'expression du regard. Ils entendaient seulement leur respiration, et leurs pulsations rebondissaient à travers leur peau qui tentait de se joindrent. Les mains de l'immunologiste étaient posées à moitié sur les épaules du médecin, l'autre moitié sur son torse, quant à lui, il la tenait de façon galante par les hanches. Les fins doigts de la jeune femme glissèrent le long du thorax de l'homme quand elle revint brusquement à la réalité, entraînant avec elle son amant.

**- Je… Je…** Bégaya-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard de la directrice qui paraissait en fureur. A cette seule vue, Cameron se sépara de House qui se fit gifler par ce qui était à présent pour lui son 'ex '. Il tomba alors à terre à quelques centimètres du bout de bois tombé il y a peu pendant son instant de tendresse avec Cameron. Celle-ci se mit à genoux mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

**- Sortez d'ici !** Cria Cuddy.

**- Non !** Protesta Cameron.

A ce simple refus, elle tourna résolument sa tête pour se remettre à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se rapprocha vers House qui se massait la joue machinalement, et posa une main sur son avant bras. Il prit sa main et elle l'aida à se redresser, tout en tenant la canne de son autre main. Il profita d'ailleurs de ces quelques secondes pour s'appuyer légèrement sur elle, profitant de cette courte durée pour se sentir proche d'elle.

**- Merci…** S'exprima-t-il timidement.

Wilson se tenait toujours devant cette scène incroyablement étonnante, et ne fut pas surpris par la réaction de Cuddy, étant lui-même ami avec elle. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle, ses bras tombants le long de son corps et les yeux presque ronds. Il essaya de s'exprimer mais son ébahissement fut-elle que seulement quelques sons sortir de sa bouche toujours grande ouverte. Il se retourna très lentement et silencieusement mais tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de leur champ de vue.

**- Je veux des explications !** Dit Cuddy, d'une voix aussi furieuse qu'elle-même.

Cameron se sentit presque rougir face à cette situation mais le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec House lui ôtait toutes pensées. Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard peiné.

**- Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls un instant ?** Dit-il à l'adresse de Cameron.

L'immunologiste quitta la salle à contrecœur ; elle aurait préféré rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps et suivre leur débat mais elle n'y était pas autorisée. House, de son coté, avait tranquillement prit place sur un fauteuil délicatement posé sur les bords de la salle. Il observa quelques moments les réactions de la directrice, en attendant qu'elle se calme un peu. Quand ce fut le cas il prit la parole.

**- Je n'ai pas plus d'explications qu'on pourrait le croire.**

**- Et il m'en faut ! Je l'ai virée, expliques-moi pourquoi n'es-tu pas d'accord !**

**- Parce que je crois en ma connaissance que tu n'avais pas de raisons valables de le faire. Je l'ai enlacée, embrassée, et je ne vois pas ce que notre job a à faire là-dedans.**

**- Tu as deviné ce qu'il y a dans son carnet ?**

**- Hmm… Possible. Je lui demanderai plus tard. Mais pour le moment, c'est toi qui es en tort. Pourquoi as-tu fouillé ses affaires ?**

**- Je n'ai pas…**

**- Si, puisqu'elle m'a clairement dit que tu savais quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû savoir, j'en déduis donc que tu t'es permise de mettre ton nez là où tu n'aurais pas dû. Et tu n'aurais pas fait ça sans raisons. Ce n'est pas moi qui dois fournir des excuses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

**- Je te rappel à tout hasard qu'elle et toi n'êtes pas ensembles.**

**- Et je rappel à tout hasard que tu même si tu la vire, ce sera un jour le cas.**

**- Quoi ?!**

N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il disait, mais il s'était au contraire, longuement posé la question et maintenant qu'il avait sa réponse, aucune loi ne l'interdirait d'aller contre ses nouveaux principes.

**- Tu veux que je répète ? Virée ou non, je serais un jour avec elle.** Répondit-il avec fierté.

**- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? **

**- Non je ne plaisante pas. Je me fiche bien de toutes les raisons qui te pousseraient à croire que ça ne sera pas le cas, ou même que je ne le mérite pas, mais la seule chose qui m'intéresse en ce moment même, c'est pourquoi tu as fouillé dans ses affaires.**

**- Je n'ai pas fouillé !**

**- Alors comment sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans son carnet ? Tu l'as embrassé ? Parce que sinon manque de pot pour moi, elle ne m'a toujours rien dit.**

**- Je… Oui, j'ai fouillé. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu lançais toujours des pics à Chase, tu ne lançais plus de sarcasmes sur elle mais au contraire, te connaissant, n'importe qui aurait dit que tu étais « gentil » avec elle ! Mais tu étais avec moi, la seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était me débarrasser de… de…**

**- De l'obstacle qui t'empêchait de mener une vie heureuse avec moi ? Oh, je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de « vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants » comme dans beaucoup de contes, ça n'a jamais été sérieux. Tu le sais très bien. Et puis je te le répète pour la troisième fois, tu ne débarrasseras jamais de cet « obstacle ».**

**Elle soupira, annonçant le triomphe du médecin.**

**- D'accord, elle reste… Mais pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec elle ?**

Il se leva. Elle s'attendait à ne plus avoir de réponses mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il lui lança un regard incrédule.

**- Parce qu'elle n'est pas la seule à pouvoir avoir des sentiments.**

Il sortit de la salle. Justement, cette salle, elle ne semblait à présent plus aussi propre et jolie qu'elle le semblait autrefois. Ce lieu où ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles… Tout étais fini, à ces simples mots, elle voulait ne plus rien entendre.

Cameron avait patienté à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, silencieuse. Elle était assise sur un banc, son teint était soudain un peu blafard. Seul ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres pourrait faire croire qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle entendit son prénom prononcé. En cette journée, elle avait l'avait entendu beaucoup plus de fois que dans n'importe quelle autre journée, mais ce ton doux malgré cette voix rauque, ne pouvait que signifiait la présence de House. Elle le reconnut avant même de relever la tête, mais ne se doutait pas qu'il avait un air si joyeux. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se releva pour être face à lui.

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu attends dehors ?** Demanda-t-il poliment tout en l'emmenant un peu plus loin.

**- Depuis que je suis sortie du bureau…**

Il s'arrêta et la regarda un instant. Elle était blottie contre elle-même, de froid. Son col lui montant presque jusqu'au nez n'y resta pas longtemps ; sans montrer une quelconque preuve d'hésitation il l'avait embrassé. En se retirant il resta toujours collé à elle, dessinant sur son visage une sorte d'expression qui montrait clairement son enthousiaste, ou même sa joie.

**- Oups, j'ai oublié un détail…** Dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

Il fit tomber sa canne, bien que ce soit après leur contact. Cameron étouffa un rire qu'elle partagea avec lui. Elle releva la tête et regarda aux alentours. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, ou du moins aucun regard n'était posé sur eux. Ils étaient à présent assez loin de l'hôpital, assez loin pour ne pas croiser une infirmière qui pourrait les voir l'un contre l'autre… Elle se lova un peu plus dans les bras du médecin et poussa un long soupir.

**- De quoi vous avez parlé ?** Demanda-t-elle en un seul souffle.

**- D'absolument rien d'intéressant.**

**- Je n'y crois pas une seconde…**

**- En même temps, tu n'as pas tort.**

Elle se releva et lui adressa un autre sourire, un peu plus malicieux, ne résistant pas elle non plus à l'embrasser.

**- Allez, de quoi vous avez parlé ?** Répéta-t-elle.

**- De ton renvoi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu restes. De toute façon, elle était obligée !**

**- Vous n'avez parlé ****que**** de ça ?**

**- Hmm… Oui. Si tu veux parler de ton secret, aucune inquiétude elle n'a pas dit un mot. De toute façon je ne veux pas savoir, ou plutôt je ne veux pas que ce soit elle qui me le dise.**

Il la regarda d'un regard tellement intense que pendant quelques secondes elle pensait lire dans ses pensées.

**- Tu… Tu… Tu as rompu avec elle ?**

Ses paroles tremblaient, et ce n'était pas seulement sa voix qui était tremblante. Elle était presque persuadée que si il avait rompu, elle aurait peut-être une chance… Une fine chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait depuis des années…

**- Je pense que le message est passé très clairement. En moins qu'elle soit totalement idiote.**

Il exprima une petite joie mais elle semblait ailleurs. Dans son fond intérieur, elle aurait sauté de joie, mais elle éprouvait quelques remords du fait qu'une rupture s'est produite par sa faute.

**- Arrêtes de culpabiliser… J'avais déjà l'intention de rompre avec elle. **

**- Tu avais pourtant l'air heureux…**

**- Heureux en ménage, on peut dire ça. Ça n'a jamais été sérieux et je reste persuadé que ça ne le sera jamais… Surtout si j'ai rompu !**

Malgré ses paroles plus ou moins rassurantes, elle ne semblait pas se désintéresser du sujet. Pour la faire sortir de ses pensées, House l'embrassa autant furtivement qu'agréablement et il parvenu à son but.

**- Et euh… Vous avez parlé que de ça ?** Continua-t-elle.

**- Hmm… Oui.**

**- Vraiment ? **

**- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?**

**- Je… ne sais pas.**

**- Elle m'a harceler tout le long sur toi, puis après elle m'a posé deux ou trois questions et…**

**- Quelles questions ?** L'interrompit-elle.

Elle parlait sur un ton d'espoir et en même temps semblait très intéressée sur leur conversation, cherchant une réponse à une question qu'elle n'osait pas poser. House l'avait bel et bien remarqué, mais voulait apparemment connaître ce qui l'affectait, ou peut-être voulait-il qu'elle le dise d'elle-même ?

**- Pourquoi j'agissais comme un fou… Des trucs de ce genre.**

**- Qu'est-ce tu as répondu ?**

**- Ça t'intéresse ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**- Ce que tu as répondu.**

**- Tu voulais que je réponde quoi ?**

**- Tu esquives ! **

Il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et il s'agissait peut-être même de son but ; ne pas répondre. Il n'oserait jamais dire ce qu'il ressentait, pas même à elle. Son coté misanthrope ? Sûrement.

**- Oui, j'esquive.**

**  
****- Pourquoi ?**

Il réfléchissait longuement à une réponse, plus ou moins valable. Il aurait espéré qu'elle ne lui demande rien de tel, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce serait le cas. Il lui fallait un mensonge, et vite, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

**- J'ai répondu que j'avais mes raisons et qu'il fallait que je sois sûr de ce que… je pensais.**

Il fit un sourire accusateur, toujours en attendant l'ultime question. Elle gloussa et posa son visage contre son torse.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ?** Interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

**- Rien...**

**- Je n'y crois pas une seconde.** Dit-il d'une voix douceâtre, comme pour l'imiter.

**- Ne te moque pas de moi…**

**- Je te demande, seulement.**

**- Je veux juste savoir quelque chose…**

Elle ne releva toujours pas la tête, restant lovée contre lui. Elle aurait voulu se cacher pour ne pas subir une dernière question, une fatale. Mais il ne dit rien, plus pas respect qu'autre chose. Il sentait en lui que si il rajoutait un moindre mot avant elle, elle resterait silencieuse sur sa question. Elle remonta ses mains à coté de son propre visage et serra la chemise du médecin.

**- E…Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Elle se décida à relever la tête, à affronter son regard autrefois si incrédule et froid, comme la dernière fois où elle lui avait posé cette même question. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il y avait presque… de la chaleur dans son regard, et une attention incompréhensible. Il était différent, tout en restant le même. Une de ses particularités qui faisait tout son charme. Il ne détourna pas le regard mais ne semblait pas résolut à fournir une réponse, hésitant. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas être concret, même si il désirait qu'elle lui pose cette question.

**- En vérité… J'ai donné la réponse à cette question à Cuddy.**

Cameron se figea, son teint devant d'une couleur lait au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ses mots. Son utopisme ne pouvait que lui faire croire qu'elle avait toujours eut raison mais il avait déjà répondu à cette question, elle avait déjà été blessée sur cela.

**- Et en réalité je suis sûr de ce que je pensais.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle mit un certain temps pour s'exprimer.

**- Et… Tu penses quoi ?**  
**- Qu'aucun homme au monde ne peut nier un sentiment aussi flou qu'agréable ou même aussi exigu qu'extraordinaire qu'il peut éprouver pour une femme.**

Il s'étonna de ses paroles, espérant que c'était assez clair pour qu'elle puisse comprendre, mais la juvénilité de la jeune femme semblait ne pas avoir bougé et il fut contraint d'en rajouter une couche.

**- Ce n'est pas un hasard si je t'ai enlacée, si je suis venue chez toi, si je t'ai embrassée ou même si j'ai rompu avec Cuddy. Aucun acte n'est sans raisons.**

Le visage de Cameron s'illumina soudainement. Laissant son désir passer au-delà de ses principes, il l'embrassa pour une énième fois. Une pensée lui vint aussitôt et il se retira.

**- Et comment on va expliquer toute cette histoire aux autres zigotos ?** Questionna-t-il.

**- On s'en fiche…** Souffla-t-elle.

Elle reprit aussitôt le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé puis elle ramassa la canne de son amant et ils retournèrent dans le bâtiment, qui leur semblait beaucoup plus joyeux à présent. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de diagnostic, quand Foreman et Chase se levèrent d'un coup. Leur réaction fit sursauter Cameron qui ressentait soudain un trac ; la même crainte qu'elle avait éprouvait quand ils étaient dans le bureau de la directrice. Le néphrologue s'avança et regarda le tableau.

**- Vous l'avez résolu ce cas, j'espère ?** Ironisa-t-il.

Ils n'accordèrent aucune attention au médecin.

**- Allison, pourquoi tu es là ?** Demanda Chase.

**- Sympa de m'écouter…** Murmura House.

**- Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué après toutes ces années, je suis médecin et il me semble normal que je travaille…** Répondit Cameron.

**- Tu as été virée non ?** S'exclama Foreman.

**- Ah. Tu veux que je reparte ?**

**- Vous seriez gentil de ne pas poser de questions inutiles, pour le moment… Tiens maintenant que j'y pense… Allison, tu p…** Commença House.

**- Allison ? Pourquoi vous l'appelez Allison ? Et pourquoi la tutoyez-vous ?** S'indigna Chase.

House ressentit soudain une gêne profonde. Il lança un regard furtif à Cameron qui semblait être dans le même état d'âme que lui.

**- Parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle. Ne m'en voulez pas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé ! Oh ne soyez pas jaloux… Allison, tu peux me passer ton carnet, maintenant ?**

Elle sentit ses joues devenir d'un rouge vermillon incroyable. Elle se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit son petit bloc-notes orange. Celui-ci lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le soleil, s'ouvrant complètement, laissant découvrir son contenu.

« **_Greg House_** »

Ces mots étaient écrits plusieurs fois, avec de nombreuses écritures différentes.

« **_Je vous aime_** »

Cette phrase y figurait aussi plusieurs fois, agréablement entourée, d'un rouge pourpre.

Le vent fit tourner la page laissant place à un long poème, mais ils ne virent pas l'utilité de le lire, ils connaissaient déjà le thème. House, lui, restait sans voix devant l'écriture de la jeune femme, sous ses yeux, écrit d'une encre orangée allant parfaitement avec la couverture, il ramassa le petit livre et tourna les pages rapidement, lançant un regard furtif à chacune d'elle. Il y découvrit plusieurs dessins, poèmes, mots voir même des photos. Il arriva à la derrière page utilisée, écrite précisément cette journée même, et il la lut avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« **_Je veux y retourner_** »

**FIN**


End file.
